ems_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Em’s Hitlist
Em’s Hitlist is a term used to refer to the list of YouTubers, Fictional Characters, and Celebrities that Em personally wishes were dead, due to their supposed Crimes, Hypocrisies, Transphobic Content, Femininity, and/or Frequent Jerkiness. As Em is a Media Critic 24/7, he is bound to find People that have disrespected him, Cartoons, or his Family members, and thus sometimes goes to extreme lengths to silence their views... Members of the Hitlist #''The Ranting Monkey'': A YouTuber who makes videos pertaining to politics, and uses a Monkey’s frowning face as his Avatar. He was added to the list for videos where he calls gay Transwomen by Male pronouns (on purpose), a video where he said that Transmen did not existhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wdpppQMeQhY, and several more videos where he disrespects Non-Binary/X People and state that they don’t exist (which is just mean. Imagine replacing the word Non-Binary with Black, everyone would want to kill him). #''Blaire White'': A Conservative Transgender YouTuber who loves Trump. She made it to The Hitlist for claiming that all Non-Op Transgenders were “Traps” (not like Trap Stilton, but like actual Traps), that all Non-Binary People were Retarded (which might also include Genderless people, such as Em),https://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Blaire_White Calling Riley J. Dennis with the wrong pronouns on purpose because she didn’t “look Trans,” and told all Transgender people that they had to look like a certain Transguy from PrawnHub to be a “real Trans Person.”https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=29NL0j_fNrs #''Nick Kroll'': He was the Man behind Big Mouth, enough said. #''Anna Mae Renee'': A YouTuber who likes Anime? She’s on the list because, She made an entire video explaining why Non-Binary/X people don’t exist and she thinks that their Gender identities were invented on Tumblr and that all Non-Binary/X People are going through a stupid phase!https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bOJSBvhGWsA #''Mr. Atheist'': A Pansexual Atheist who does alot of boring stuff these days. He sadly, made it to the list via a video where he reacts to the (unconfirmed) story of a Kid who gets hated on by her entire School because she doesn’t accept those damn Queers (LiGBiT Peepol), and he said that she wasn’t the victim, and that the video was created to be homophobic. When in fact, The Hairy Atheist is CHUCKING WRONG!!! He also said that the kid was straight, when he had no evidence to back that up...she could have been Asexual.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=RJPHUaN4bcM #''Cellspex'': She’s a YouTuber who hates what Em loves and loves what Em hates https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JxyOV0mmDDQhttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZD9vfG1t0No. #''Sarah Silverman'': She is a Misandric SJW Comedian, who voices Vanellope Von Shweetz in Wreck-it-Ralph.https://goodmenproject.com/featured-content/sorry-its-a-boy-wrd/ #''The Shadow Reader'': In a rant video on Queer Kids Stuff he blamed Non-Binary People for causing the suicides of Transmen and Women. He said he wouldn’t respect people’s pronouns. And he said F you, to all People who believe in multiple genders. It was so bad that Em made an entire video about him. Em later took it down. #''Hunter Avalone'': He Criticized BBC 3’s video on Non-Binary People, Misgendered a Genderfluid Child, Called Genderless People Stupid Aliens, and Repeatedly mocked their appearances. People who were Removed from the Hitlist #''Jaclynglenn'': She has since said that she is fine with Non-Binary People, in a Video on Gender Neutral Santa. She is one of Em’s Favorite YouTubers, even though she is Pro-Choice. #''Rachel Oates'': For unknown Reasons, Rachel Oates became a member of the Hitlist. The only known reason is that she said that all Transgender People want surgery in an old video. People who can’t be Added to the Hitlist #''Blameitonjorge'': He has the least annoying voice on Earth. He used to make Lost Media Videos a lot. And the only thing bad about him, is that he hasn’t made a List Video in Months, and he should collaborate with me (Em). #''Anime America'': Who cares if Em Dislikes Anime, the people who run this YouTube Channel do a Great Job! #''Rebeltaxi'': Em can’t tell if he’s being serious or funny, he’s most likely joking. He is a member of the White-Skinned Alien Species that Em is a Part Of. Category:Stuff about Em